


Sunday Afternoons and Freddy Kreuger

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo loves his boyfriend. Even when the bastard is sick.</p><p>This is entirely the fault of the wonderful @viella-art.tumblr.com/ who completely enabled me to write this. Go check out her art and give her lots of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Afternoons and Freddy Kreuger

Living together had distinct advantages.

It also came with trials.

Kylo had long since decided that the advantages outweighed the trials. For one thing he could actually pass out and go to sleep after he and Hux had sex. For another, living with Hux meant his laundry got done and there was always fresh coffee in the morning and food in the refrigerator for when he got home from his late night gigs.

In return he did have to put up with a slightly unreasonable amount of obsessiveness. Hux was a clean freak in the extreme and woe betide anyone that put a drink down without a coaster. Kylo was also sure that he was the only person in the known universe that could fold a fitted sheet.

And then there was the shirt thing.

Kylo liked his shirts reasonably tight. He was not so naïve as to not notice how Hux stared at the defined muscles in his arms and shoulders. Of course, tight on him was still voluminous on his slender boyfriend. Hux was only an inch or two shorter, but he was about half Kylo’s width. And he had a predilection for stealing Kylo’s shirts.

The first time it happened, Kylo had been surprised. He’d been sitting in the kitchen after a gig, eating a bowl of fruit loops and chocolate milk when Hux had stumbled in from the bedroom. He normally went to bed in light cotton drawstring pants but for some reason he wasn’t wearing them that night. Instead he had one of Kylo’s oversized Megadeth t-shirts on. It practically drowned him, falling to mid-thigh. He’d blinked sleepily at Kylo, yawned and then turned around to go back to bed, muttering threats of unpleasant things that would result if Kylo did not put his bowl in the dishwasher. He completely failed to notice that Kylo had frozen with his spoon halfway to his open mouth. It was only a few moments later that Kylo’s brain finally let him in on the fact that Hux had clearly not been wearing anything under that t-shirt. Sadly he had already fallen asleep when Kylo’s body caught up and sent him lurching into the bedroom. It did, however, mean that Kylo was now constantly on the lookout for the re-appearance of one of his t-shirts.

The next time it was a lazy Sunday afternoon. Hux had the sniffles. He didn’t do well at the change of seasons, and the shoulder period between winter and spring always seemed to herald a little cold. He’d gone to bed for an afternoon nap, leaving Kylo to stare out the window moodily at the rain. He’d finally decided on a Nightmare on Elm Street marathon and was halfway through number three when Hux emerged from their bedroom, hair a mess and rubbing his eyes like a child. Kylo’s gaze was drawn like a magnet to the grey t-shirt, worn and soft and so stretched at the neck that it had slipped off one perfectly pale freckled shoulder.

It was enough to make him get hard in under a minute.

Hux stumbled into the kitchenette, putting the kettle on and retrieving the jar that held his Laphsong Oolong teabags. He looked around the kitchen for a mug and then huffed in annoyance when he didn’t find one. Kylo watched him reach up, and predictably the t-shirt went with him. It was just enough that Kylo got the merest glimpse of naked backside.

Now that just wasn’t playing fair.

He abandoned the sofa and stalked into the kitchen. Hux didn’t seem to notice him and Kylo managed to make it all the way up behind him. He was wearing sweats and there was the most delicious friction when he took Hux by the hips and pressed his cock up against the line of that delectable, tiny arse. Hux let out a squawk and almost dropped the mug he’d taken from the cupboard. Kylo plucked it from his hands and put it safely out of reach, wrapping his arms around Hux’s slim waist and burying his face in the back of his neck.

‘Just what the bloody hell are you doing, Ren?’ Hux demanded, his authoritative tone at odds with the fact that he was still slightly bunged up.

‘Shhhh.’ Kylo said. ‘Just go with it.’

‘Are you mad?’ Hux said indignantly. ‘I’m trying to make some tea.’

‘Tea can wait.’ Kylo said soothingly, dropping kisses down the bared shoulder. ‘This is better than tea.’

‘Says you.’ Hux snorted as best he could with a blocked nose. Nevertheless he allowed himself to be turned around and kissed. He tasted slightly medicinal, but Kylo really didn’t care, cheerfully sticking his tongue in Hux’s mouth. Hux huffed, but he kissed back. It was slow and lazy and Kylo took the opportunity to slide his hands up and down Hux’s bare flanks. He could feel that Hux was getting hard in return and decided to step things up a bit. He bit softly at Hux’s lower lip and got a soft moan in response. Hux’s hands were on his chest, thumbs rubbing his nipples through the tank he was wearing, something that guaranteed to get him worked up. Kylo pulled back and looked into green eyes flecked with gold around the irises. Hux blinked slowly at him and then kissed him again, licking into his mouth gently.

It was all too much.

One of the things Kylo adored most was how easy it was to pick his boyfriend up. He slid his hands down further, not breaking the kiss, and hooked his hands at the back of Hux’s thighs. He lifted him up and Hux obliged by putting his arms around Kylo’s neck and clinging on like a limpet. He pulled back long enough to gasp for air as Kylo carried them through into the bedroom.

‘Do you really think this is a good idea?’ he asked. ‘You’ll catch my cold.’

‘It’s a fucking brilliant idea.’ Kylo said, lowering him onto the unmade bed. He leaned over Hux, balancing on his hands. ‘Fuck, you’re cute in that. You should wear my t-shirts more often.’

‘Is that what started this?’ Hux asked and then smiled. ‘You arse.’ Kylo kissed him quiet and then moved back onto his knees, yanking his own vest over his head and chucking it on the floor. Hux watched him, one hand now behind his head. He reached up with one foot, resting it against Kylo’s abs and trying his best to pinch him.

‘Stop that.’ Kylo said irritably, swiping at Hux’s foot. Hux grinned and kept trying his level best to get one of Kylo’s nipples between his toes. There was a moment of very undignified squirming and then Kylo threw caution to the wind and climbed on top of him, getting hold of both wrists and pinning Hux to the bed. ‘You’re such a fucking brat sometimes.’

‘That is rich coming from the person with the worst case of arrested development I have ever come across.’ Hux sniffed. ‘Now get off me. You weigh as much as a baby elephant.’ Kylo decided to get revenge for the nipple pinching by flopping own and making himself extra heavy, grinning in satisfaction when Hux made an ‘oof’ sound. It did mean though, that with a little wriggling Kylo was suddenly in the very pleasing position of being able to dry hump the crap out of him.

That shut the bugger up.

‘You utter bastard.’ Hux’s voice was caught between disdain and barefaced lust. ‘Oh fuck, yeah…’ he responded, giving as good as he was getting and kissing Kylo hard and open-mouthed. His hands came up, tangling in Kylo’s hair and tugging. Kylo kissed him until they were breathless and then buried his face in Hux’s neck, biting just hard enough and getting him to pull harder. It was all going splendidly when Hux suddenly let go and shoved him off. Kylo was caught unawares and rolled off the bed. He landed on one elbow and struggled into a sitting position, blowing his hair out of his eyes and huffing in annoyance.

‘What the fuck was that for?’ he demanded as Hux got up and moved to the bedside table.

‘I can’t fucking breathe on my back.’ Hux said and he was so congested now that ‘my’ into ‘by’. He came out with a nasal spray and proceeded to insert it into one nostril.

‘Christ.’ Kylo hauled himself to his feet, shedding his sweat pants. ‘I hope you know that it’s a sign of how much I love you that I still want to fuck you even after watching you stick that shit up your nose.’ Hux gave him a sidelong glare and removed the spray, sniffing delicately. He seemed satisfied and chucked the nasal spray back in the drawer before digging around and coming out with the lube. He grinned and waved it at Kylo.

‘On your back.’ he instructed and Kylo took a swan dive onto their bed and spreadeagled himself.

‘You going to ride me?’ he asked, and Hux raised a copper eyebrow at him.

‘Do you think you deserve it?’ he asked. ‘You’re officially disturbing my afternoon nap.’ Kylo narrowed his eyes at him and watched as Hux gave him that ridiculously arrogant smirk of his, throwing one hip out and looking down at him with gleaming green eyes. It never failed to strike Kylo that his boyfriend had chosen Millicent as his pet because the physical similarity was actually very strong. He glared back at the cat-like smile.

Two could play at that game, and he knew just how to get Hux going.

He flexed his abs and sat up, catching Hux around the waist and hauling him bodily so he ended up on the bed again, but this time he was face down in the covers. Hux made a rather unmanly noise of protest and Kylo took the opportunity to shove him face first into the bed with his arse in the air. It made the t-shirt ride up, exposing his delectable backside. Kylo growled and moved up behind him, one hand at the small of Hux’s back while the other ran over soft skin.

‘I am going to fuck you better.’ he said and Hux snorted with laughter. He managed to get up on his elbows and gave Kylo a heated look over his shoulder.

‘Come on then.’ he said. ‘Put that magic cock to work.’ Kylo laughed and moved further back, both hands now on Hux’s backside.

‘First things first.’ he said and leaned in, licking all the way up. Hux gasped and dropped his head.

‘Jesus Christ.’ he muttered, and then moaned loudly when Kylo started licking in earnest.

‘He’s got fuck all to do with this.’ Kylo said, then went back, using long and short movements to get more of those delicious filthy moans. He was good with his mouth, whether it was on Hux’s arse or his cock. It didn’t take long either before Hux was panting hard and gripping the bed covers like a life preserver. Kylo grinned to himself and ran his thumb over the spit slick entrance in front of him. He was the first to admit that he had an unhealthy obsession with Hux’s arse, but he would maintain that really wasn’t his fault. Hux shook under his hands.

‘Come on, you bastard.’ he hissed. ‘Stick your cock in me.’

Kylo chuckled, biting at his pale skin.

‘Whore.’ he said affectionately. ‘Not yet.’ He reached for the lube, flipping the cap and pouring it directly onto Hux’s skin then working it in with his thumb, sliding it home easily.

‘Fuck.’ Hux blurted into the bed. He was pushing back now, his bright head coming up and falling back down as Kylo worked him open. ‘Come on…’

Kylo listened to his moans, panting along with him. Hux damn near killed him with his noises every time they fucked. He replaced his thumb with his forefinger, feeling inside for that little hot spot that would make Hux fall apart under his hands. He found it and pressed just hard enough for Hux to make a strangled noise and almost collapse into the bed.

‘God, yes…Ren…yes...fuck.’ He was chanting, his voice low and urgent. Kylo kept the pace up, adding more lube until Hux’s skin was slippery with it. His own cock was hard and leaking, and he took one hand away to stroke himself enough to relieve the pressure, then got up onto his knees. He replaced his hand on Hux’s back and eased another finger inside him, stretching him open.

‘You ready, baby?’ he asked and Hux almost snarled at him.

‘Yes, just fucking do it.’ he snapped and Kylo moved in, rubbing his cock over him before pushing it in as slowly as he dared. He watched in fascination as the head disappeared inside Hux’s body, then stated inching inside. Underneath him, Hux was barely breathing now, his whole body shaking in anticipation. Kylo ran one hand down his back, soothing him. Then he snapped his hips once and drove all the way inside him. It was enough to make Hux shout and Kylo dropped over him, laying himself along Hux’s back and reaching underneath to cup Hux’s jaw in one hand. He nuzzled at the now sweat damp red hair and then started to move, slow undulations that moved him in and out the barest amount.

‘You feel so good.’ he breathed into the back of Hux’s neck, his voice rough with desire. ‘Even when you’re as sick as a dog, all I want to do is fuck you.’

‘Do it.’ Hux’s reply was equally rough. ‘Fill me up and make me come.’ He was pushing back into every thrust and Kylo bit the top of his ear just hard enough. ‘I want it harder, Ren.’ His demanding was all it took for Kylo’s control to snap. He straightened up and then placed his hand between Hux’s shoulder blades, pushing him down. Then he moved his hands to those beautifully narrow hips, holding on tightly.

‘You ready for me?’ he asked and Hux laughed.

‘Fuck me.’ he demanded. ‘Break me open.’

‘Fuck.’ Kylo let his head fall back, lost in the tight heat around him, driving in relentlessly. It was so good and he let the sensations rush through him like wildfire. He felt Hux shift, and knew that he had his hand on himself, jerking in time with his thrusts. He was starting to clench on the inside, the tremors growing in strength until he came, uttering one harsh cry into the bed. Kylo lost it, slamming in for all he was worth and fucking Hux through the aftershocks until his own orgasm hit hard and fast, the light whiting out for a few seconds.

When he opened his eyes again, the room seemed darker than before. He looked down at Hux’s bare back, the pale skin shiny with sweat and his body stretched around Kylo’s cock. The t-shirt was now bunched up at his shoulders, and Kylo leaned down enough to lick the salt from his skin.

‘You seriously need to wear this again.’ he said and Hux laughed softly.

‘Does this mean I have permission to steal your clothes?’ he asked, the teasing note in his voice making Kylo’s heart soar. He would do anything to bring out the happiness in Hux’s voice.

‘Yes.’ he replied. ‘Any fucking time you want.’

**********

They ended up on the sofa later, wrapped in the duvet and tangled up in each other.

‘You have the shittiest taste in films, you know that?’ Hux said as Freddy eviscerated yet another unsuspecting teenager on the television screen.

‘Yeah, I know.’ Kylo replied, nosing at his neck. ‘But I make up for it with my taste in men.’

‘I’m not so sure about that.’ Hux replied. ‘Your mother absolutely hates me.’

‘She’s missing the big picture.’ Kylo replied, now kissing the side of Hux’s neck in hopes of an action replay.

‘Your father hates me too.’ Hux said, the amusement clear in his voice.

‘I don’t care.’ Kylo muttered into his skin. ‘I love you.’ Hux wriggled in his arms, turning to look into Kylo’s eyes, the green almost luminous.

‘Say it again.’ he said. Kylo brushed the now shaggy red hair out of his eyes.

‘I said that I love you.’ He couldn’t help smiling. Hux gave him an indulgent look and turned back around.

‘Wanker.’ he replied. ‘I love you too.’

 

Okay so I commisioned the incredibly talented Pidgy for a picture of these two assholes because I love them so much and she did the most amazing thing <3 Go find her at [http://pidgy-draws.tumblr.com/ ](http://pidgy-draws.tumblr.com/)and give her all the love in the world becase her art is freaking amazing XDDD. 

I mean, look at this...

 


End file.
